Tainted Lily
by Ayame-Yuri no hana
Summary: The Next God, The Next Devil, Hunter, Watcher, dan Saver. Akibat lingkaran kutukan tak berujung itu, bunga Lily yang cantik telah terkotori darah pertempuran. Sebagai seorang Saver, Tekadnya untuk melindungi teman-temannya sudah bulat.


**Ayame :** Hai Minna-sama~ kami balik lagi di fandom Spiral~**  
>Yuri :<strong> yang entah kenapa kita masih lengket aja di fandom ini~**  
>Ayame :<strong> Ohoho~ siap-siap aja para charanya diabalin lagi sama kita ohohoho~**  
>Yuri :<strong> Kali ini~ siapa yang kita buat menderita yaaa~ XD XD**  
>Ayame :<strong> Ah iya~ di sini kita juga ada OC baru! Yang sebenarnya OC dari seseorang yang sangat dekat dengan Yuri-chan~ aww~ so sweet~**  
>Yuri :<strong> URUSAI! Atashi wa 'yuri' ja nai! Dx**  
>Ayame : <strong> Yah~ pokoknya cerita ini didedikasikan kepada '_ano kanojo_' XD**  
>Yuri :<strong> Sebut saja dirinya _Shuyu_..!**  
>Ayame :<strong> Itu kan memang nama aslinya =w=)...**  
>Yuri :<strong> Nama aslinya kan _Tsuyu_!**  
>Ayame :<strong> Yuri-chan cerewet =_=)/ Ya udah pokoknya cerita ini dibuat untuk hadiah ulang tahun sahabatmu itu~ XD _Otanjoubi Omedettou_~ *makan kue***  
>Yuri : <strong>Ayame _wa hen_! Masa bilang ultah malah makan kue?**  
>Hanon :<strong> Minna, maaf atas kekacauan yang kedua author perbuat. Mari langsung saja dinikmati ceritanya^^

* * *

><p><em>Sebuah cerita karya Ayame-Yuri no Hana,<em>

_Teruntuk_

_**Shuyu Okazaki**_

**Disclaimer :** Kyo Shirodaira & Eita Mizuno

**Warning : **OCs, OOC, typo(s), etc

* * *

><p>When the Calamity Started<p>

* * *

><p><em>Permainan terus berlanjut, tapi tetap saja kami tidak mengetahui mengapa kami ada di dunia ini. Apakah kami hanya berperan sebagai pemain dalam permainan ini? Permainan yang diciptakan oleh God dan Devil. <em>

_Saat permainan itu dimulai…. maka itulah awal kesengsaraan kami._

.

.

"Ohayou, Narumi-san!" sapa seorang gadis berkepang pada pemuda yang sedang berjalan di depannya itu.

"Ah.. Itu kau." Sahut pemuda itu, yang kemudian kembali berjalan meninggalkan gadis berkepang yang tersenyum lebar padanya. Pemuda yang dipanggil Narumi-san adalah Ayumu, Narumi Ayumu.

"Na…ru…mi…san… Bisa kan kamu memanggilku dengan nama! Aku punya nama tahu, Yuizaki Hiyono!" kata Hiyono yang kesal dengan sikap adik kelasnya itu.

"Sudahlah, Hiyono-chan.." kata seorang gadis yang mencoba menangkan sepupunya itu. Gadis itu memiliki rambut sepundak yang tergerai indah. Warna mata dan rambutnya persis dengan gadis yang bernama Hiyono itu - bagaimanapun mereka adalah sepupu.

"Demo… Sayuri-chan!" kata Hiyono yang mencoba membela dirinya.

"Haah… satu lagi hari yang damai…" ucap Ayumu sembari mendengarkan kedua gadis yang bermarga Yuizaki itu beradu argumen.

Tsukiyomi Gakuen, sebuah sekolah yang berdiri tak jauh dari pusat kota. Sekolah ini begitu spesial. Mengapa? Karena sekolah ini merupakan tempat berkumpulnya para 'pemain' yang mempunyai peran dalam permainan yang dibuat oleh sang Dewa, Narumi Kiyotaka. Sebuah permainan yang melibatkan Blade Children, Hunters, Savers, dan Watchers.

Narumi Kiyotaka adalah seorang pria yang dijuluki _The God_. Ia berhasil melumpuhkan _The Devil_, Mizushiro Yaiba, yang merupakan _ayah_ dari para Blade Children. Kini, Blade Children semuanya berkumpul di Tsukiyomi Gakuen yang mereka anggap sebagai penjara. Narumi Kiyotaka mengatur dengan sedemikian mungkin sehingga sebagian Blade Children berada di sekolah yang bisa dibilang Neraka bagi para 'pemain' drama yang tragis ini.

Semenjak kedatangan Blade Children, Narumi Ayumu, yang merupakan adik dari _The God_ itu berhasil direpotkan oleh Blade Children dan para Hunter. Namun, ia bertekad untuk terus membantu Blade Children mempertahankan hidup. Terlebih lagi, Ayumu ingin mengetahui keberadaan kakaknya yang menghilang selama beberapa tahun.

"Ah iya, Ayumu-kun nggak bareng Hizumi?" tanya Sayuri yang merupakan teman sekelas Ayumu.

Ayumu hanya menjawab seadanya, "Dia menggantikanku piket pagi."

"Hee? Souka.." ucap Sayuri menanggapi.

"Ohayou.. Sayuri-chan, Ayumu-kun." sapa seorang gadis berambut coklat yang berada di belakang mereka. Gadis itu tersenyum manis kepada dua orang yang akrab dengannya itu.

"HANON-CHAAAN!" seru Sayuri yang kemudian memeluk sahabatnya itu.

Hanon Hilbert, seorang gadis berambut coklat yang merupakan teman sekelas Ayumu dan Sayuri itu adalah adik dari Kanon Hilbert, salah satu dari Blade Children. Ia berteman baik dengan Sayuri dan merupakan pianis yang terkenal, sama seperti Eyes Rutherford. Beberapa waktu yang lalu, Ayumu terlibat konflik dengan Kanon yang berusaha membunuh Balde Children yang ada di Tsukiyomi Gakuen.

"Hanon-chan, bagaimana keadaan _Aniki_mu itu?" tanya Sayuri sambil terus memeluk tangan Hanon.

"Aniki sudah bersekolah kembali, kok." Jawab Hanon sambil tersenyum, "Ah iya.. Ayumu-kun maaf telah merepotkanmu."

Ayumu hanya memberikan senyuman untuk menanggapi ucapan Hanon. Mereka bertiga pun memasuki ruang kelas dan terlihat seorang pemuda berambut mint sedang menjadi pusat perhatian. Pemuda itu sedang memainkan harmonika kesayangannya.

"Ah Ayumu!" seru pemuda itu yang kemudian menghentikan permainannya.

"O..Ohayou Mizushiro-san" sapa Sayuri dengan sedikit gugup.

"Sayur-chaan~ ah Hanon-chan juga ada!" sahut Hizumi yang segera menghampiri mereka berempat, lalu ia menatap Sayuri dan memarahinya sambil mencubit kedua pipi gadis bermarga Yuizaki itu, "Sayur-chan! Sudah kubilang kan, panggil aku Hizumi! Hi-zu-mi!"

Mizushiro Hizumi, ia merupakan adik dari Mizushiro Yaiba. Sifatnya yang ramah itu membuatnya cukup populer semenjak ia datang ke sekolah itu. Ia pandai dalam bermain harmonika dan bermain basket. Namun, ada rahasia di balik itu semua. Hizumi adalah _The Next Devil. _Kalau ada Devil berikutnya itu berarti God memiliki generasi berikutnya. Ya, dan Ayumu adalah _The Next God_ itu.

Kedua pemuda itu adalah penentu nasib dari Blade Children yang dianggap tidak perlu lahir di dunia ini oleh sekelompok orang yang disebut _Hunters_. Hunters bertugas untuk melenyapkan Blade Children dari dunia ini. Namun, Kiyotaka memberi tahu Blade Children bila ingin merubah nasib mereka, mereka harus bergantung pada adiknya yaitu, Ayumu. Maka dari itu Blade Children sangat mengharapkan Ayumu untuk membantu mereka.

Lain lagi dengan _Savers_, Savers adalah sekelompok orang yang bertugas untuk menyelamatkan Blade Children. Mereka bertindak sebagai lawan dari para Hunters. Namun jumlah Hunters dan Savers tidak sebanding. Selain itu, ada sekelompok orang yang netral dan bertugas hanya mengawasi tindak-tanduk Blade Children, Hunters dan Savers, mereka adalah _Watchers_.

Semua pemeran dalam permainan yang diciptakan oleh _God_ dan _Devil_ berkaitan satu sama lain.

"Nee.. Ayumu, kau bawa bekal bagianku juga kan?" tanya Hizumi yang duduk di meja Ayumu.

"... aku lupa" jawab Ayumu yang sejenak berfikir.

"Aaaaaah! Aku lapaaaar! Katanya mau membuatkan bekal kalau aku menggantikanmu piket pagi!" protes Hizumi yang menggembungkan pipinya itu.

"Yuizaki-saaan! Yuizaki-saaaan!" seru seorang anak laki-laki yang berlari ke arah Sayuri dan Hanon yang sedang mengobrol.

"Blade Children..." bisik Hizumi sambil menunjuk laki-laki itu.

"A-ano.. Ada apa?" tanya Sayuri yang terlihat cemas.

Pemuda yang merupakan salah satu dari Blade Children itu menjelaskan apa yang terjadi. Ia pun memberikan secarik kertas dan mempersilahkan Sayuri membacanya. Raut wajah Sayuri semakin memancarkan kekhawatiran. Sementara Hanon mencoba untuk menenangkan sahabatnya itu. Ayumu dan Hizumi pun segera menghampiri mereka bertiga.

"Ada apa, Yuizaki?" tanya Ayumu sambil menunjuk kertas yang dipegang Sayuri.

"Ah ke-kebetulan, Narumi-san! Tolong bantu aku!" pinta pemuda tersebut sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Bisa aku lihat kertas itu, Sayur-chan?" tanya Hizumi yang segera mengambil kertas tersebut, kemudian ia membacanya.

_Ini... Tulisan ini.._ pikir Hizumi ketika membaca surat tersebut.

"Dari Hunter?" tanya Hanon yang penasaran ikut dalam kerumunan yang sedang membaca secarik kertas itu.

Sayuri pun mengangguk dengan wajah muram. Dari kertas yang diberikan oleh pemuda yang bernama Akase itu, tertulis sebuah surat ancaman dari salah seorang Hunter. Jarang ada Hunter yang memberikan peringatan sebelum membunuh mangsa-nya, Sayuri menimbang apakah ini hanya gertakan atau benar-benar peringatan.

_Haruskah ada korban yang akan berjatuhan lagi?_ Pikir Sayuri dengan sedih.

"Ano.. Yuizaki-san.. Menurutmu bagaimana?" kata Akase yang masih sedikit panik.

"_Daijoubu.._ Entah ini gertakan atau bukan, aku akan tetap melindungimu." kata Sayuri sambil tersenyum, berusaha membuat Akase tidak tertekan.

"Hei hei~ Apa kau tak salah meminta perlindungan kepada seorang gadis?" kata Hizumi lalu mengemut kembali permen lolipopnya.

"Ahahaha. Tak apa Mizushiro-san. Karena itu adalah tugas seorang _Saver_." kata Sayuri lalu tersenyum dengan manis. Ayumu yang mendengar hal itu menajamkan matanya dan menatap gadis berambut sepundak yang berwarna sama dengan sepupunya itu.

"_Moo!_ Sudah kubilang! Panggil aku Hizumi!" kata Hizumi pura-pura marah. Meski dia adalah _The Next Devil_, tapi sikapnya sangat bertolak belakang dari _Devil_ yang seharusnya. Tapi mendengar perkataan Hizumi, Sayuri hanya bisa tersenyum tipis.

Dari perbandingan jumlah, _Hunters_ dan_ Savers_ tidaklah sebanding. Dari data yang ada menyebutkan, mayoritas orang-orang yang terlibat dengan kasus Blade Children adalah kelompok_ Hunters_. Dari jumlah _Savers_ yang tak seberapa, Yuizaki Sayuri sendiri adalah salah satu dari_ Savers_. Gadis yang merupakan sepupu dari Hiyono ini adalah gadis yang periang namun sedikit pemalu. Sulit rasanya membayangkan gadis manis seperti dirinya harus terlibat dalam pertempuran demi melindungi Blade Children. Tapi itulah jalan yang dipilihnya, demi melindungi orang-orang yang berharga baginya, demi melindungi teman-temannya, serta melindungi harapan Blade Children untuk terus hidup.

"Sayuri-chan... jangan terlalu diambil pusing." kata Hanon yang berjalan bersama ketiga teman sekelasnya itu menuju ruang klub yang diketuai oleh Hiyono.

Sayuri tersenyum pada sahabatnya itu, "Tidak apa Hanon-chan, lagi pula Akase-kun sudah cukup tenang" kata Sayuri.

"Ayumu! mau nggak mau kau harus berbagi bekalmu!" gerutu Hizumi yang berjalan di belakang kedua gadis itu.

"Tidak mau." sahut Ayumu dengan dingin.

"_Mooo!_ pelit!" ejek Hizumi yang kemudian berjalan menyamai posisi Sayuri dan Hanon, "Nee~ Sayur-chan hari ini bekal apa?"

Sayuri sedikit terkejut ketika Hizumi tahu-tahu ada di sampingnya, "e-eh... Hari ini aku bekal _omelette_. K-Kalau mau aku bisa berbagi bekalku, Mizushiro-san."

"_HONTO?_ Aaah~ Sayur-chan memang baaaik~" sahut Hizumi dengan mata yang berbinar.

Tiba-tiba, Sayuri menghentikan langkahnya ketika melihat seorang gadis keluar dari ruangan klub. Yang lain pun mengikuti Sayuri dan memandangi gadis berambut merah muda yang tergerai. Gadis itu berjalan ke arah mereka berempat dan memandangi mereka juga. Ia tersenyum dan menyapa mereka berempat.

"Permisi, boleh aku lewat?" tanya gadis itu dengan senyuman.

Keempatnya pun mengangguk dan mempersilahkan gadis itu lewat. Tanpa sengaja, manik chesnut Sayuri bertemu dengan manik merah muda milik gadis itu. Meski hanya sekilas, Sayuri menangkap bahwa ada perasaan tidak suka dari gadis itu. Sayuri terus memandangi gadis itu walaupun gadis itu sudah menjauh dari posisi mereka. Hanon hanya keheranan dengan Sayuri yang masih terus terpaku.

"Ada apa, Sayuri-chan?" tanya Hanon bingung.

Sayuri hanya menggeleng dan mengikuti langkah Ayumu juga Hizumi yang sudah duluan masuk ke ruangan itu. Hiyono sudah menunggu mereka berempat untuk memakan bekal bersama. Seperti biasa, sang gadis berkepang itu memberi tahu informasi yang baru saja ia dapat. Sementara Ayumu hanya bisa pasrah melihat bekalnya diambil sebagian oleh Hizumi yang sudah mendapat bekal Sayuri.

"Nee.. Hiyono-chan" panggil Sayuri pada sepupunya itu, "Ano... gadis yang tadi"

"Ah iyaa~ Aku lupa memberitahu informasi teman sekelasku itu!" sahut Hiyono, "dia anak baru di sini, lho~" lanjut Hiyono.

"Souka..." kata Sayuri bergumam.

"Memangnya ada apa, Sayuri-chan?" tanya Hiyono keheranan melihat sikap sepupunya itu.

"Tidak apa-apa, Hiyono-chan" jawab Sayuri lalu ia menatap Hiyono dengan serius, "Ah iya... Hiyono-chan.. kau bisa membantuku?"

"_Wakarimashita~_ Serahkan pada Hiyo-chin!" kata Hiyono seraya bergaya hormat pada Sayuri meski Sayuri belum mengatakan apa yang harus dibantu Hiyono.

Sayuri tanpa menceritakan hal yang baru saja terjadi. Hiyono pun hanya mengangguk-angguk tanda mengerti. Setelah mereka memakan bekal mereka masing-masing, Hizumi pun pamit karena ada urusan. Ayumu, Sayuri, Hanon dan Hiyono pun kembali mendiskusikan masalah peneroran Akase itu. Meski dilarang keras, Hanon tetap bersikeras untuk membantu Ayumu dan Sayuri.

"Hanon-chan, ini berbahaya..." kata Sayuri memperingatkan.

Hanon menggeleng dan meyakinkan Ayumu dan Sayuri agar memperbolehkan dirinya ikut ambil dalam masalah kali ini. Setelah Sayuri dan Ayumu yakin Hanon serius, mereka berdua pun membolehkannya membantu mereka. Meski mereka tahu Kanon akan mengamuk pada mereka habis-habisan jika pemuda yang_ sister-complex_ itu mengetahui adik perempuannya itu terlibat dalam urusan Blaade Children.

Sementara itu, Hizumi yang memiliki urusan lain pun pergi ke taman sekolah. Ia seperti sedang mencari seseorang. Beberapa kali ia menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Hal itu berhenti ia kerjakan ketika matanya mendapati gadis dengan rambut merah mudanya yang duduk menghadap dinding bangunan sekolah. Buru-buru dirinya mendekati gadis itu.

"Konnichiwaaa~" serunya sembari menepuk pundak gadis itu.

"Buat apa kau ke sini?" tanya gadis itu dengan dingin. Ia tampak tak suka dengan kehadiran pemuda berambut mint itu di hadapannya.

"Mooo~ Iris-chan wa kowaii yoo~" sahut Hizumi sambil tersenyum, ia pun mengambil posisi duduk di samping gadis yang dipanggil 'Iris-chan' olehnya, "Tadi kamu pura-pura nggak kenal samaaa aku~" protes Hizumi yang mengambil sebuah biskuit dari kotak biskuit yang sedang dimakan oleh gadis itu, "Iris-chan jaahat!"

"...Hizumi, kau lupa dengan tugasku, hah?" sahut Iris sambil melirik Hizumi yang memakan biskuit miliknya itu.

"Iyaa iya.. aku tahu itu, Iris.." jawab Hizumi yang kini memandangi Iris dengan wajah yang serius, "Nah.. Sepertinya kau sudah harus bergerak ya?"

"Soal itu..." Iris menjawabnya dengan nada yang menggantung, "Semuanya sesuai dengan rencana orang itu.."

"Begitu ya.. Baiklah, sepertinya aku harus pergi sekarang~ Mata ne, Irisan bawang~" kata Hizumi lalu pergi meninggalkan gadis berambut merah muda itu.

"Dasar Air Putih!" olok Iris kesal dengan perilaku Hizumi. Ia pun memeriksa handphone miliknya yang berdering itu. Setelah ia baca dengan seksama pesan dari The God itu, ia pun menyunggingkan senyum penuh arti.

"Perburuan dimulai." kata Iris menutup handphone-nya dan berjalan melintasi lorong-lorong sekolah.

.

.

Ketika bel tanda pelajaran terakhir berbunyi, semua murid pun berlarian keluar kelas. Ayumu dan teman-temannya yang lain bermaksud untuk menemui Akase. Tiba-tiba seorang gadis berkepang berlari ke arah mereka, Hiyono. Ya, Hiyono-lah yang mencegat Ayumu dan yang lainnya untuk ikut bersamanya. Ayumu hanya bisa pasrah ketika lengannya ditarik paksa oleh gadis yang suka menyanyikan lagu aneh itu. Sementara Hizumi, Sayuri dan Hanon hanya mengikuti dari belakang.

"pokoknya Akase itu ada di sana! Di sanaaa!" seru Hiyono yang sangat antusias dengan informasi yang baru ia dapat.

Sesampainya di tempat tujuan, sudah berkumpul beberapa orang di depan gudang sekolah yang lama tidak dipakai. Mereka berlima pun mendapati Rio dan Ryoko ada di sana. Rio juga Ryoko sedang melihat seseorang yang terkapar di lantai gudang yang bersimbah darah. Sementara itu, Akase terlihat sedang terduduk lemas dan memegangi sebilah pisau yang telah terkotori oleh darah yang segar.

"Oi! Sayuri!" seru Ayumu yang mendapati teman sekelasnya itu memasuki ruangan tersebut. Tanpa pikir panjang, pemuda yang dijuluki the next god itu pun mengikuti gadis yang merupakan saver itu.

Hizumi hanya bisa menghela nafas dan tersenyum seraya mengikuti langkah Ayumu dan Sayuri. Sementara Hanon, ia tidak masuk ruangan itu. Rio dan Ryoko menahannya karena mereka berdua tahu kalau Hanon phobia dengan darah. Tak lama, sosok yang selalu Hanon sebut 'aniki' olehnya mendatangi tempat itu juga. Kanon Hilbert, sang pemuda berambut coklat itu melambai pada adiknya, Hanon.

"Hanon, kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?" tanya Kanon ketika sampai di hadapan adiknya itu.

"ettou... Aku menemani Sayuri, Ayumu dan Hizumi ke sini..." jawab Hanon sambil tertawa kecil.

Kanon membalasnya dengan sebuah senyuman. Lalu, tanpa dikomando, Rio dan Ryoko menceritakan apa yang terjadi di sana. Kanon hanya menanggapi cerita itu dengan anggukan. Kini raut wajahnya sedikit berubah menjadi khawatir. Teror aneh yang diberikan oleh hunter pada Blade Children-lah yang membuat Kanon merasa sedikit khawatir.

Selang beberapa menit setelah kedatangan Kanon, Ayumu, Hizumi, dan Sayuri pun keluar dengan membopong Akase yang masih terkulai lemas. Mereka bertiga bermaksud untuk mengorek informasi dari pemuda yang bernama Akase itu. Saat itu juga, kepolisian tiba dan segera bergegas mengecek mayat yang sudah terkapar tak berdaya itu. Ayumu bermaksud melindungi Akase, maka dari itu ia mencoba bernegosiasi dengan Madoka, kakak iparnya, yang datang ke tempat itu bersama kepolisian.

"Akase-kun, tenanglah!" ucap Sayuri mencoba menenangkan Akase yang bergetar.

Akase sama sekali tak menjawab. Pandangan pemuda itu sama sekali tak fokus. Akase masih dalam keadaan yang mengkhawatirkan. Sementara itu, Hizumi menyimpulkan dengan sebuah senyuman yang memiliki berbagai arti. Pemuda bermata emas itu sesungguhnya masa bodoh dengan segala hal yang menimpa pemuda-pemudi dari ras Blade Children. Tetapi, tak dipungkiri bila Ia dan Blade Children memiliki hubungan Ayah dan anak secara tidak langsung.

"Akase.. bisa kau cerita mengenai apa yang terjadi tadi?" tanya Kanon tiba-tiba. Pemuda bermanik coklat itu menatap Akase dengan serius, ia menepuk Akase hingga pemuda itu tersadar dari lamunannya.

"H-Hilbert-kun..." sahut Akase dengan suara yang bergetar, "S-Sungguh! Bukan aku yang membunuhnya! Bukan aku!" lanjut Akase kini ia diliputi rasa takut.

Rio memandangi Akase dengan prihatin, "Begitu ya? Selama ini kau belum pernah membunuh..."

"Akase-kun, Kami tidak akan menyalahkanmu! Kami ada di pihakmu, tenang saja! Kita semua teman!" ucap Sayuri meyakinkan Akase.

"Te-terima kasih..."

.

.

Kejadian kemarin membuat Akase mau tidak mau harus 'menginap' di kantor polisi untuk dimintai keterangan. Walau pun begitu, Ayumu dan yang lain sudah menemui jawaban yang sesungguh lebih cepat dari pihak kepolisian. Kini mereka semua tengah berada di ruang klub surat kabar yang ketuai oleh Hiyono. Mereka membahas mengenai terror tersebut, pasalnya, Sayuri sudah dimintai tolong lagi oleh salah satu Blade Children yang mendapat surat yang sama dengan Akase. Namanya adalah Elle yang merupakan keturunan Italy.

"Untuk sementara, Elle-san kau harus berada di ruangan ini bersama kami, ya!" kata Hiyono seraya menggenggam tangan Elle dengan senyum 'bisnis'nya.

"E-Eh Iya.." sahut Elle keheranan.

"Jadi... bagaimana?" tanya Ayumu, "Bagaimana pun kita harus segera mengetahui siapa pelaku semua ini." lanjut Ayumu.

Hizumi mengangkat tangannya, "Menurutku sih, pelakunya tidak mengincar Blade Children!" ucap Hizumi.

"Apa maksudmu Mizushi- maksudku... Hizumi-kun?" tanya Sayuri yang menyadari Hizumi meliriknya ketika ia akan menyebut marga pemuda berambut mint itu.

"Pertanyaan yang bagus, Sayur-chan~" jawab Hizumi, "Kalian sudah tahu 'kan? Kalau yang dibunuh kemarin adalah Hunter? Naaah~ pikir sendiri, aku mau ke toilet bentar~" lanjut Hizumi yang mendapat hadiah sebuah lemparan pisau dari Ryoko. Sementara Kousuke hanya bisa tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Kalau kau tidak tahu, bilang!" seru Rio yang sambil menunjuk Hizumi yang 'selamat' dari pisau tersebut, kemudian pemuda itu buru-buru kabur dari ruangan itu.

"Kukira Hizumi-kun akan serius..." kata Hanon sambil menghela nafasnya.

"Si bodoh itu tidak akan pernah serius, Hanon." Sahut Kanon sambil tersenyum, namun perkataannya sungguh menohok Hizumi yang masih berada di balik pintu.

Ayumu menepuk tangannya sekali untuk mengalihkan perhatian mereka semua, "Kita harus menyusun rencana." ucap Ayumu dengan wajahnya yang serius itu, "pertama-tama... Aku punya tugas untukmu, Hanon.."

Semua yang ada di ruangan itu terkejut. Mereka semua berpikir mengapa harus Hanon yang tidak memiliki hubungan dari semua ini yang harus pertama kali bergerak. Meski 'tugas sesungguhnya' Hanon adalah Hunter, tapi gadis bermanik coklat itu sama sekali tidak pernah berurusan dengan Blade Children karena memang iia tidak diperbolehkan terlibat oleh Kanon. Ayumu memiliki alasan yang kuat untuk ini. Sebelum ia mendapat protes dari Kanon, Ayumu sudah angkat bicara lagi.

"Perkataan si bodoh berlogat kansai itu sudah jadi petunjuk." kata Ayumu, "Apa kalian tidak menyadarinya?"

Hanon mengerti dengan apa yang Ayumu ucapkan. Begitu pun yang lain, mereka hanya saling bertatapan dan percaya kalau gadis bermarga Hilbert itu bisa melakukan apa yang ditugaskan oleh Ayumu. Kanon hanya bisa memaki Ayumu karena melibatkan adiknya itu.

"Tugasku apa, Ayumu-kun?" tanya Hanon, yang lain pun sudah cukup penasaran dengan hal ini.

Ayumu terdiam sejenak, kemudian ia tersenyum dan mengucapkan beberapa sepatah kata yang membuat Kanon sedikit emosi karena 'sepatah kata' itu. Terjadi perdebatan antara Kanon dan Ayumu sampai akhirnya Hanon melerai mereka berdua dan berkata bahwa ia akan baik-baik saja dengan tugas itu.

.

.

Angin berhembus sepoi-sepoi di atap sekolah. Seorang gadis berambut merah muda tengah terduduk sambil terus memandangi layar handphone miliknya. Tiba-tiba ia tersadar bahwa seorang pemuda bermanik emas, Hizumi, menghampirinya. Hizumi tersenyum dengan lebar, dan membuat gadis itu memandanginya dengan tatapan tak suka.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Moo~ Irisan bawang dingin banget~" sahut Hizumi yang kemudian duduk di samping Iris. Pemuda itu mengambil paksa handphone milik Iris secara paksa. Ia membaca sebuah email yang baru masuk, "Dari orang itu..."

Iris tak menjawab, nampaknya ia ogah-ogahan melihat isi email yang baru saja masuk itu. Hizumi mengembalikan handphone milik Iris ke tangan gadis itu, "Nee~ Hati-hati yaa Irisan bawang~ Aku tidak bisa membantumu saat ini~" kata Hizumi yang kini malah menarik sehelai pita yang melekat pada rambut merah muda Iris.

"Jangan rusak kunciranku! Air putih!" seru Iris yang malah menjitak Hizumi karena kesal, "Tetap pada peranmu, kau tak usah ikut campur dalam hal ini, The Next Devil!" lanjut Iris, gadis itu pun berdiri dan meninggalkan Hizumi sendirian di atap. Membiarkan Hizumi menyimpan pita yang baru saja pemuda itu ambil dari rambut Iris.

"Mooo~ padahal aku masih mau bicara!" kata Hizumi yang menyandarkan tubuhnya di tembok, "Yaaah~ Kita lihat saja, sampai sejauh mana mereka bisa bertahan~"

* * *

><p>To Be Continued<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Ayame :<strong> Uwooo~ kali ini Iris jadi antagonis lagi~ kyahaha**  
>Yuri :<strong> AYA-CHAN! DILARANG NGASIH SPOILER! DX**  
>Ayame :<strong> biarin~ toh Iris ini yang jadi antagonis~**  
>Yuri :<strong> Nggak ada hubungannya! Dx**  
>Ayame :<strong> nee... Yuri-chan dari tadi teriak-teriak terus =w=)... mau aku panggilin Tuan muda Okazaki itu?**  
>Yuri :<strong> *lempar kucing* dia gendernya random gitu kok! Demi _Profe_! Dx**  
>Ayame :<strong> yaah.. kapan-kapan kita undang sahabat kita itu ke sini yaa~ fufufu**  
>Yuri :<strong> *merinding*  
><strong>Ayame :<strong> Kyahaha~ Ya udah, jangan lupa Review minna-san~

See ya at Chapter 2~


End file.
